


Любовь убийцы

by EgyptAdbydos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Natasha Romanov, Alpha Steve Rodgers, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Heat Cycles, Knotting, M/M, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Clint Barton, Omega Jane Foster, Omega Loki, Omega-verse, Soul Mate Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.</p><p>Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

**Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings:** Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

**Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

* * *

Clint gripped his bow tightly as he watched the red head Alpha female in front him, Natasha Romanova. Clint glanced down at his wrist where her name graced his light colored tan skin in a dark black letters.

Natasha rested her hands where she kept her guns, she took a breath and felt attracted to the sweet honey scent of an Omega, he had. Natasha raised an eyebrow, this slender build male in front was an Omega, he was very good looking, she'll given him that. Natasha scoffed when he glanced down at his arm where his soul-mate's name was.

She had long remembered the name of her soul-mate and kept in her mind but she had no interest in finding him or her. Natasha had tried her best to avoid getting caught since she found out someone was following her and now this male in front of her was stubborn and determined which was deadly combination, he finally cornered her and she was not happy, her hands twitched wanting to grip her guns.

"You've been following me for a while, haven't you Robin Hood?" she asked coolly, her thick Russian accent colouring her words as a wry smile made its way onto her face.

"I was sent after you Natasha, you caught the attention of the wrong people...they want you dead, and unfortunately my boss thought I was right for the job..." Clint said softly. "I don't want to kill you, you have talent, why not use it to do good in this life? I was once like you an assassin that only killed for money...sometimes I justed killed because it was fun...I caught the attention of the wrong crowd also, they send someone to kill me but instead he offered what I'm offering you, a choice to come with me and you can turn your life around or..." Clint trailed off.

"My name is Clint Barton, by the say not Robin Hood," Clint said after a brief silence before smirking. "Plus Robin Hood had less skill then me."

As he brushed the touchy subject of her job, she sealed off her expression coldly and gritted her teeth. He was an assassin, huh? Supposedly a good one, by his claims - then again, his words could be biased. Most likely were. At his subtle threat she couldn't help but send him a feral grin. Oh, did she love a challenge. "Robin Hood has less skill,  _really?_ Show me." Natasha said and then felt some dread when she remembered his name, his name was Clint Barton, it sounded familiar.

"Alright, what do you want me to shoot?" Clint asked confidently, smirking.

Natasha reluctantly turned her gaze from Clint to glance around, eyes settling on a small hole on the side of the roof gutter above her. Shifting to the side, she turned back to Barton and signalled overhead with a smirk. "Hit the hole, Robin Hood."

Clint grinned and notched an arrow to his bow, leveled his bow and let the arrow loose and watched go into the hole perfectly like he knew it would.

Natasha smirked immediately vanished and the light in her eyes changed as she regarded Clint again, stepping back calculatingly as she watched him. With an aim like  _that_ , he was even more of a threat. He'd no doubt shoot her down if she tried to run, but if she got up close, how good at hand-to-hand was he?

"With an aim like that you must be lacking somewhere." Natasha stated trying to find his weakness as her eyes roamed his body as her hands went for her guns once more.

Clint looked at her with knowing expression. "Please consider what I said to you, your really talented and I know you can do some good in this world. I know your a good person deep down inside even if you don't believe it. I really don't want my boss to order a man hunt and kill you...because- trust me they can kill you no matter how talented you are." Clint said as he watched Natasha going for her guns. "Please don't make me be the one to choose between getting you killed or not... I really don't want to do that." Clint clenched his bow tightly as he watched her closely and he moved his right arm, his sleeve moving up, making the dark letters visible.

Natasha hesitated at his words, at the promises, she would not fall for his lies. "Then shoot me," she snarled as her right hand whipped out her gun and pointed it straight at his head, a challenge in her eyes. Her finger itched toward the trigger - she could shoot him. She knew she could from this distance, and the bullet would land  _right_  where she wanted it, but the dark letters on his arm caught her attention and she froze. They shouldn't be that dark, not unless he was near his soul mate.

Reluctantly, and without conscious thought, Natasha's eyes darted to her own wrist to read the name. "Clint...Barton..." she read softly, eyes widening in disbelief as she looked up at Clint. " _No_." Her nostrils flared in fury. "They sent  _you_  out to kill me?" She released a short laugh, the high sound pitching on hysteria as she shook her head. " _Classic_."

"I didn't come to kill you, I knew from the moment that my boss said your name...I knew who you were! I begged to be sent because I was hoping I can convince you to come with me and to...to just  _please_  come with me?" Clint asked watching her with concern trying to keep his Omega instincts from coming forth and going over to her to rub his he'd underneath her chin in submission.

"You didn't come to kill me!" Natasha said in a hysteria tone mix with anger. "Are you listening to yourself." She growled out harshly. "Why?! Because of this," Natasha held out her right wrist angrily.

Clint flinched and his scent shifted into releasing the hurt he felt into it, Natasha could smell it and had to squash down her Alpha instincts crying angrily at her for hurting her Omega. Natasha frozen when that thought crossed her mind... _her Omega_?

"Natasha...I'm not going to kill you...but if you want to kill me, you can go ahead and do it." Clint said softly, he let his posture relax and it fall into a submission position.

She suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotions at his words and his submissive pose and something animalistic and dominant rose inside of her. Her nostrils flared again in rage and her grip on her gun tightened reflexively as she trembled and felt the unfamiliar burning at the backs of her eyes. She hadn't cried for years, she was  _not_  going to start now.

Clint watched her feeling concern and worry for her. "I want to protect you from who ever my boss will send to kill you." Clint said as he looked at Natasha. " _I don't want you dead_." Clint whispered quietly.

Natasha snapped her head and glared at him furiously causing Clint flinch back and Natasha felt even more angry at herself for it...for how it made her feel. "Don't say you want to protect me,  _don't you dare_. You know nothing about me, and this?" She lowered her gun and revealed the letters of his name dark against the pale skin of her wrist. "This is some weird voodoo bullshit!"

"Actually it's what kept me alive, I always wanted to meet you, I never picture a happily ever after. I'm not a child or stupid. And I know more then you know, your lost, you feel guilty, you want a way out but you've been hurt and deceived so many times you trust nobody...and sometimes that hurt and distrust is so deep you don't even trust yourself." Clint said softly with some raw hurt coloring his voice, which made Natasha feel the urge to comfort him but she squash the feeling down. "I know because I've been there and I want to help. I-I truly do." Clint said honestly as he simply let his posture become more submissive.

"You don't know anything about me!" Natasha gasped, hating how her voice trembled slightly as his words struck home. He was right. He was so right, it terrified her. She tensed up as her emotions ran rampant, until she gave a small cry in despair and dropped her gun to the ground, fisting her hands in her hair and sucking in deep breaths as she warred with herself. She would never fall apart like this in front of an enemy.

_But he isn't an enemy, is he?_  a new part of her mind whispered, making her screw her eyes shut as the tears threatened to fall.  _I don't know_. And she hated it.

"Natasha, I can leave if you want me to?" Clint said softly as he walked over to her.

Natasha began shaking her head, something in his words sparking her to refuse. She wasn't sure what it was, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know, and then she was speaking, "I've just...I'm...What's happening to me?" she demanded sharply, almost hysterically. "Where's my-my control?" Control was one of the major components of her life she relied on, and it was one that could be so easily ripped from her. Like now.

_Stupid choice_.  _Stupid_. she chastised herself mentally.  _Get yourself together, Natasha!_

Clint waited for her to gain control of her emotions, he could only wonder what she must be feeling. "Natasha...I know it's that the time but want to retire for the night and sleep and think things through?" Clint asked.

Once her mind cleared, Natasha realised her pathetic position and the pathetic tears she shed and wiped her face angrily before straightened up quickly, snatching up her gun but flicking on the safety. She regarded Clint carefully before shoving her gun back into its holster - she'd literally just had a breakdown in front of him; if he'd wanted to kill her, then was the time, but he hadn't. Maybe he wasn't lying, but she would still be wary.

She turned her eyes to their surroundings before asking cautiously, "Do you have someplace in mind?"

Clint nodded standing up and picking up his bow as he walked slowly to the doorway. "I do, my hotel room, it's got two beds in different rooms and we can sleep and think about... Well let's just go." Clint said as he walked out and looked up at the sky silently searching for any sign of danger.

Natasha followed him cautiously, her movements silent as she refused to speak while they walked. Her sharp eyes took in everything of their surroundings, sensing for danger, calculating possible escapes, even spying potential weapons. She stepped gracefully through the door of the hotel and eyed her whereabouts nervously, remembering the path that led her here if she ever need to run. Unsurely, she turned to Clint, not knowing what rooms were his.

Clint flashed her a smile as walked across the lobby to the elevator and pressed the button and looked over at Natasha as she followed his wearily inside the elevator. Clint noticed her tense up and didn't relax on the way up, Clint let his body language stay in a submission position. Once they got out of the elevator, Clint walked up room 312 and opened the door and leaving it open as he stepped inside, he turned around to face Natasha once he was in the small living room of the hotel room. "The door on the right has a fire escape as for the door on the left, it has a balcony. You can choose which room you want, I'm going to make some dinner.. Do you have any favorites?" Clint asked curiously as he walked to his duffle bag on the chair and pulled a case and put his bow back inside closing the case and then took off his quiver down. Clint began to take off his vest and took out his knives and put them in the bag as he walked to the kitchen.

She watched him unarm before her and relaxed imperceptibly - it was slow and subtle, but she felt it. She kept wary eyes on him as he moved into the kitchen and considered his question silently: did she have a favorite? She didn't know. "No." she answered softly instead, before moving to the room on the right and peeking in. She stepped to the window and considered the fire escape - it was sturdy enough that she wouldn't have any trouble clinging to it, but they were high up and she wasn't sure if her strength could surpass Barton's, or anyone else that came for them for that matter. Stepping out of the room, she made her way into the left, carefully considering the balcony. It had no escape down the outside of the building, which meant it also had no way for potential threats from the outside to come in, but she could be easily cornered in the room.

Taking this into consideration, she returned to the first room and watched Clint before speaking, "I'll take the room with the fire escape." Her voice was soft and unashamed - she'd always been one for saving her own skin first. It was expected as an assassin, though her heart twist on itself for even thinking about leaving her Omega to fend on himself and getting killed. Natasha shook her head and frown at herself feeling frustrated at herself for all this emotions.

Clint nodded as he turned to her and smiled. "Sure, and does fried fish and salad sound okay?" Clint asked as he moved about the kitchen.

Clint pulled out pans and bowls as well as fish the he got a few days ago before he went after Natasha. Clint also pulled all the herbs he was going to need for the fried fish.

"Yeah," Natasha answered quietly as she stood unsurely near the kitchen, watching Clint closely for any signs of slipping a drug or poison or something into her food. Her distrust for anyone ran deep, even if it included her soul mate.

Clint seemed at peace preparing and cooking the food, it was one of the things he was grateful at the nuns for, that they made him learn to cook because as an Omega it's what he's supposed to do. "It's a recipe I learn from the orphanage I stay in as a kid, it was for Omegas and the nuns were so old fashion it was funny," Clint said as he put the fish into the oil and looked at Natasha with a gentle smile. "They used to tell me, it's an Omega's duty to learn all the tricks for the house and cleaning, child rearing also. I used to hate it and run away to the attic just to get away but that usual lead to a spanking and no supper. I'm kind of glad now that Sister Teresa made me learn."

Clint finished the story as he placed the fried fish into two plates and placed it on the table along with the salad and sliver wear. "I hope it's to your liking." Clint said as he decided to cut the fish on his plate and took a bite.

Natasha listened quietly to the story, stunned. The way she'd been raised, as an Alpha, it was so different. She was taught to be independent, demanding, controlling, headstrong, protective - she had never been around someone so...so submissive. It put her on edge and had her at ease at the same time - it was disorientating, but she kept her expression calm and took a seat. She dished herself some salad and sliced off a piece of fish, warily chewing. Her brows shot up in surprise at the delightful taste and she nodded, finding herself complimenting him without realising, "It is good."

Clint gave her a shy smile as he kept eating. "Just wait until you try the strawberry short cake I made for desert. Another thing I learn to make at the orphanage before...well before I had to run away." Clint said as he finished eating.

Natasha glanced at him, curiosity peaking as he mentioned running away before she dropped her eyes back to her food and ate in silence. If she asked a question, he'd most likely ask one back, and she wasn't comfortable enough yet to shed light on her past. Finishing the meal, she leaned back with a sigh, idly spinning the knife about her fingers on the plate. She wasn't sure what to do now - she was curious, but that would start a conversation and there was no telling where it could go.

Clint stood up and went into the kitchen bring out some plated with a peice of cake and set one plate close to Natasha before sitting down himself. Clint decided that he should open up to Natasha first and maybe in the furture she will also.

"I ran away during my first heat, it turn out one of the Alphas there would use his domanice over the Omega nuns and make them prepare you for him...when you got your first heat and he would..." Cliny swallowed. "He would use you, saying he was helping us learn to pleasure an Alpha, I ran off because I disobeyed him and when he tried to hit me to put me in my place as he said. I fought back and eventually I killed him." Clint took a sip of the milk in front of him.

"I knew I couldn't stay so I left and joined the circus...that turn out to be a bad idea once I was thirteen." Clint muttered bitterly as he took a bit fron the cake.

Natasha reached out and picked up the spoon, extracting a piece of the cake and eating silently as Clint spoke. She kept her eyes on his face, her expression relatively calm, but her hand fisted around the spoon at the revelation of his abusive past, and she grit her teeth as she looked down. "Sick bastard..." she muttered under her breath, before expelling a quiet sigh and looking up again, lifting a brow. In the circus? "You obviously didn't like it," she observed quietly.

Clint gave a smile. " I actually love it, I enjoy perform thirty feet in the air, I learn to perfect my archery skill." Clint said. "The ring master found me very likable. Even though he had his own Omega, he wanted me once I was thirteen, he almost raped me and I killed him. Then the others wanted to kill me and I killed them, after that I was found by an assassin and he trained me, after I learned to be a cold hearted killer I joined a Mafia as a hit for hire though my urge to kill was strong so I started killing outside my paid work and that's when I got on SHIELD's radar like you." Clint finished.

She sat quietly and listened to his every word, finding nothing but truth in his eyes and voice. She shuddered and tensed as another part of his brutal past was brought up, before her calm expression distorted and she looked away, muttering, "I don't kill outside my paid work. I only work for one Boss, one group."

"I know, but SHIELD thinks your dangerous and you are and they either want you doing something good or ...dead. That's what they wanted with me, I choose to do some good." Clint said. "Though it's kind of hard to be an Omega with so many Alphas, specially when they find out that you have done anything sexual in your whole life, but they learn quickly that I can kick their ass." Clint said with a smirk.

Natasha set her jaw, eyes glaring. "So that's it, huh? Work for you or die?" She slammed the spoon down against the bowl that she'd previously eaten from and grit her teeth, leaning forward as she held his eyes, demanding. "You won't kill me, but if I run the others will. Are they as talented as you, Barton? Would they be able to find me and stay hot on my tail, or are you one of a kind? Because I'm not so sure I want to trust your word of SHIELD being 'good' when I can't even trust my own _Boss_." She tensed as she thought back on his words and the mention of 'so many Alphas'. She'd never been good around other Alphas - she'd always clashed with them.

Clint shrugged. "They might leave you alone just keep an eye on you to make sure you don't try to take over the world." Clint says before he looked around and then at Natasha. "Mainly this mission was to find you try to get you to join but I'm going to tell you another reason why SHIELD wanted to find you, there's a crazy assassin going around, he doesn't kill you but he injects you with something, it makes you burn and itch for a while at first it seems like nothing is wrong but then you started noticing the difference. He changes your chemistry and he tries to implant something into you so you'll be his enslave puppet. He wants you, according our sources. He wants you to be exactly that, trust me when I say that guy is crazy." Clint said as he rubbed his arm when he had been inject.

"Your free to leave whenever, just be careful, your good, great even but a crazy person is always stronger, unpredictable and never acts logical." Clint said.

Natasha considered his words and then her eyes darted down to his arm as he rubbed it. She leaned back in her chair and lifted her eyes to his face again, voice wary as she asked, "You met him. Did he inject you?" There was an underlying meaning, another question:  _Are you still compromised? Are you making up this stuff about working for SHIELD?_ Her uneasiness grew again, her slight trust of him began slipping.

"He injected me but he never got far enough to compromise me...SHIELD saved me before that. But I know that it changes your chemistry because my eye sight used to me good but now I can see everything so much better from far away then up close." Clint said honestly. "It suppose to affect people differently...who knows how it'll affect you, so be very careful."

So that's why you shoot so well, partly because of your superior eyesight?" Natasha concluded softly before moving her eyes about the room, relaxing upon hearing the desired answer. Her eyes landed on a label at the door, the smaller writing to far for her to be able to read. She gestured to it with a nod of her head before looking back at Clint, "Can you read that?"

Clint nodded. "It's says if doing personal business please place the "do not disturb' sign out on the door knob." Clint said with a grin.


	2. On Their Way To SHIELD

**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

 **Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Warnings:** Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

 **Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

* * *

Natasha arched an amused brow and then snorted before standing. She was going to find out herself if he could read that or not. Walking over to the sign, she read over the small text and shook her head in wonder, turning around to face Clint.  
"That's...not normal." she frowned.

"I know and I can only say I'm lucky that's all it change. I had to stay in medical for a week, mostly because I had to let a heat happen to make sure I was fine." Clint admitted honestly.

Natasha looked away at the mention of a 'heat', frowning lightly. She'd never really been taught about Omega heats, had never cared to know because she'd never planned on running into her soul mate. But the word made her edgy. "What's..." she broke off and cleared her throat, focussing on a spot on the wall, not looking at Clint. "What's meant to happen when you have a heat?" She instantly regretted asking the question, because it embarrassingly expressed just how little she knew.

Clint didn't mind just flushed slightly. "I feel hot, like I have fever, I feel cramps and I start to produce pharamones to show Alphas I'm ready to mate and well... breed, I guess is the best term to say. It makes me really horny to a point I can't focus on anything but having an Alpha mount me... But that's like really into the heat, when it first starts I have control over myself to get away and spend it somewhere alone." Clint said honestly as he flushed deeper shade if pink.

Natasha's eyes widened as she stared at the wall, before clearing her throat awkwardly and turning her gaze to Clint. She shifted uneasily by the door before pulling herself up for the action - she shouldn't show anyone how nervous she was. "Oh..." was all she muttered, before turning her eyes to scan the room. "How long until SHIELD realises you didn't kill me?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know, all I know is that I'm going to enjoy seeing Fury, grit his teeth, yell and glare at me with his one eye. I'm just going to watch him lecture me with a smirk or at least pretend I'm sorry. " Clint said as stood up to stretched. "He'll then probably want talk to you."

Natasha tensed before slowly making her way back to the table and standing quietly by her chair, watching him. "Fury? Who's that, your Boss?" Then her lips quirked in a wry smile, "Fury has a fury, huh?"

"Fury is the Director of SHIELD, he's kind of an asshole but he'll do his best to protect you and stuff." Clint said. "But his not my boss, he's just my...I really don't know you hardly get an order from Director himself, your handler is usually the one who gives you missions and stuff." Clint said picked up the plates and took them to the sink.

Natasha arched a brow in amusement at Clint's casual insult of Fury before tilting her head in interest at the mention of a 'handler'. "So your 'handler' is more your boss, and the Director's just the big-Boss?"

"Yup, he's a good person too and a friend when we're not on the job." Clint said as he turned to face Natasha from where he was by the sink. "Should we retire for the night? I'm sure my handler will either call me tomorrow or find me at this hotel." Clint said.

Natasha nodded quietly and then stiffened. "Find you? So soon?" Her eyes moved about as she stepped to the nearest window and peeked outside through the blinds, eyes scanning the streets. "What does he look like?"

"He's got shirt brown hair, medium build, wears suits and looks all stoic and boring. You'd be amaze how fast SHIELD'a planes are." Clint said as he went to his duffle bag and picked up moving to the bedroom that had the balcony. "He's very nice though once you get to know him, goodnight." Clint said as he went though the door and closed until it was just a little open.

Natasha remained silent as Clint stepped into his room, but she didn't hear the click of the door shutting. She didn't turn around, instead continuing to observe the streets and skies, wrapping her arms around herself uneasily as she leaned her shoulder against the wall and thought. She could run - she knew she could - but did she really want to? She'd just have to hide for the rest of her life, and Clint had said SHIELD was 'good' and they'd allow her to 'do good'. She sure needed it, with all the red on her ledger.

Sighing softly, she pushed away from the wall and moved silently into her room, quietly closing the door the whole way and sitting uneasily on the edge of the bed. How could she sleep now when she had no idea what she wanted to do, and what awaited her out there?

Clint silently changed into his pajamas, which was a purple night gown and got into under covers and laid his head down on a pillow before looking at the ceiling, he wondered if Natasha was going be there in the morning. Clint gave a soft smile as he closed his eyes and let his mind drift and before long he was asleep.

Clint dreamed a very funny dream there was a lot of snow and blood, it made him twitched and turn around in his bed.

Natasha looked up at the roof, hearing Clint toss and turn in his bed, she squash down the Alpha instinct telling her to go and check on him, make sure that he's okay. Natasha gave a sigh, she never thought that meeting her soul-mate and Omega would make her unable to decided what she wanted to do and unable to leave him.

Clint woke up early the next morning and got up making his way to the kitchen to cook breakfast, he completely forgot about his slightly loose night gown he wore as pajamas. Clint hummed as he made pancakes and some bacon.

Eventually, Natasha had fallen into a very light sleep and jerked away as she heard movement in the kitchen. Sitting up quickly on the bed - which she'd slept on top of not under the covers, and hadn't changed out of her tight black suit - she cracked open the bedroom door and stared at Clint's attire, snorting softly in amusement. When the smells of cooking reached her nose, she slipped out into the room and took a silent seat at the kitchen counter, watching Clint in interest.

Clint finished making breakfast and turned around, smiling slightly at Natasha. He placed the plate in front of her. "My handler, Agent Coulson is picking me or...us, up in one hour, if you decided to come with us, that is." Clint said as he poured some syrup and passed it to Natasha before starting to eat.

Natasha quietly poured the syrup before eating, and after her third mouthful replied with a quiet, "I'll come with you." Then she sent him a guarded look, "Will I have immediate enemies at SHIELD?" She turned back her plate, muttering, "I'm sure a fair few of you know what I am."

"Distrust and weariness at first but that's expect, and if someone gives you a hard time, you can kick their asses in the training room and no one will say anything...though I think Fury and Coulson might have a word to the both of us for this," Clint said showing his right wrist with Natasha's name engraved. "Don't worry all the yelling will be in me for not telling them." Clint said with a smirk. "Fury likes to do that to me."

Natasha smirked quietly and then sighed, glancing her name on Clint's arm and feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She looked up to his face once she'd finished her last mouthful, shaking her head. "This Fury sounds like a hothead, and you say he's good at his job?" she asked doubtfully.

Oh, you have no idea. Clint thought but gave Natasha a smirk.

"He is, despite his hot temper."Clint said as he finished eating and washed the plates. "I need to get ready, we leave in fifteen minutes, Agent Coulson will be waiting in the lobby." Clint said as he made his way to the room he choose. Once he was dressed, he picked up his duffle bag and the case with his bow before opening the hotel room's door, made his way to the elevator waiting until Natasha got in and pressed the lobby level where Agent Coulson was.

"I hope you know how much trouble you got yourself in Clint." Coulson said looking at Clint sternly.

Clint grinned and shrugged. "I'm not too concern, Coulson."

Natasha followed Clint into the lobby and immediately drew her eyes to the rather stoic figure waiting for them. True to Clint's description, he wore a rather pricey suit and serious expression, looking to her like he could be a mob boss just as much as the new CEO of some high-ranking company. She stood at Clint's side and watched quietly as they interacted, finding Clint's casualness both charming and irritating.

Coulson sighed and looked over at the red hair Alpha female next to Clint and turned his heel and started walking to a car parked outside. "You'll be the death of me one day, Barton and when that happens I'm going to hunt you for the rest of your life."

Clint smirked and pulled a door open from the back seats. "I'm honor Coulson, I really am." Clint said cheekily.

Coulson sighed and looked over at Natasha. "Hello, I'm Agent Coulson, I'm sure you know already. I'll just like to say, that Clint is very irritating but try not to kill him." Coulson said as he looked at Clint with a stern look again to which Clint grinned.

Natasha couldn't help but smile slightly at their humorous interaction, before turning her eyes to Coulson and nodding her head quietly. "I'll try not to, Agent Coulson," she said softly, lifting an amused brow at Clint as the car began to move. Then she turned her eyes to outside, watching the streets fly by. "So, are we going to the SHIELD base?"

"Yes, where we'll meet Director Fury, and where he'll lecture Barton." Coulson said as he drove to the jet that belong to SHIELD. "We're here."

Clint opened the door and grabbed his bags before walking over to the jet along side Coulson, looking over his shoulder to see Natasha following them.


	3. Learning About SHIELD

**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

 **Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Warnings:** Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

 **Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

* * *

Clint got on board the Quinjet and looked over at where Natasha was standing as he set his bags down and Coulson went to talk to the pilots.

Natasha stood quietly at the back of the quinjet, ready to leap out if she needed before she caught Clint looking and slowly walked over, taking a seat beside him and looking around. She turned her eyes to the back as the ramp came up and closed them all inside, and then the craft lifted into the air and began flying. She turned to Clint, "Where's base?"

Clint gave a wry smirk. "800 feet in the air on a flying boat." Clint said seriously before sighing and closed his eyes before opening them. "It's really cool once you're there, I like it especial the air vents."

Coulson rolled his eyes. "You love to crawl through the air vents, Barton."

"Just because you can't fit, Coulson doesn't mean I can't enjoy them." Clint said with a smirk.

Natasha watched them banter quietly, amused before her brows dipped into a frown. "A flying boat? Why a flying boat?"

Clint looked thoughtful. "I really don't know, I think it so we can land the quinjets and such." Clint said thoughtfully.

"Or because it's safer in the sky? You're constantly moving, aren't you? Then it makes it harder for enemies to locate you." Natasha replied.

Clint nodded. "That too, oh, we're here." Clint said as the jet was landed and he unbuckled himself and stood up.

Natasha followed and stepped off the quinjet, looking around in interest at all the craft.

Coulson led them to Fury's office. "In you go, and Barton, you are in so much trouble." Coulson said.

"I know." Clint said as he entered the office.

Natasha stepped in silently after Clint and stared uneasily at the man positioned behind the desk eyeing them. The eyepatch over his eye only seemed to add to his daunting appearance as he set his one, good eye to scowl at Clint.

"Barton," he rumbled lowly, and Natasha could almost hear his teeth grinding in irritation. "I send you out to kill the target, and you bring her back as a soulmate." He clasped his hands behind his back and took in a deep breath that straightened his already ramrod-straight posture. "Report."

Clint went over to the chair and sat down causally like he didn't care he was in trouble. "I knew she was my soul-mate from the moment you said her name, I wanted to go to convince to come with me instead of killing her. Mostly because we know what happens when a soul-mate looses the other, I'll probably end up turning against you as my emotional state tips to hatred and resentment." Clint said casually.

Natasha hovered warily by the doors as Fury continued to scowl at Clint, jaw set. "And why didn't you tell me she was your soulmate?" He turned his eyes to Natasha, observing her guardedly before turning back to Clint.

"It wasn't your business. It was mine, if I wanted to look for her or not but you want her dead and I didn't want that, that's why I went to get her." Clint said as he watch Fury before looking over at Natasha. "Even if she wasn't my soul-mate, she has so much potential to be good, she just lost and she's been hurt too many times. I know that feeling." Clint said softly.

Natasha grit her teeth and levelled a quiet glare at Clint as he revealed one of her weaknesses to this man - Fury, someone she didn't know or trust. But Clint seemed to trust him.

Fury sighed and then flexed his jaw muscles as he thought, eyes flickering between Clint and Natasha. He seemed to be calculating them both before he responded to Clint, "You're a SHIELD agent, Barton. If I can't expect you to stay open with me, then I can't trust you out in the field." He paused, narrowing his eyes. "You brought her here so you're responsible for her - she plays up and it's on you. But expect Coulson and myself to be watching you two." Straightening, he turned back to the window, quiet for a few minutes before muttering, "This is a warning. You threaten to break my trust in you again, Agent, and you won't like the consequences...I expect you to help Natasha settle in and tell her what she needs to know. Once I've spoken to Coulson he'll give you your orders." A pause. "You're both dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." Clint said before getting and walking to the door opening it and signal for Natasha to follow him as Coulson went inside. "Follow me, I'll show you to your room which, is next to mine. And tell you the rules SHIELD has. " Clint said as he walked down the halls confidentially like Fury's words meant nothing to him.

Natasha followed silently.

"You wanted to talk with me, Sir?" Coulson asked as he closed Fury's office door.

Fury didn't turn around, but the twitch of his fingers clasped tightly behind his back signalled that he'd heard Coulson. "Can she be trusted?" he asked quietly. "Barton's judgement might be clouded, but yours shouldn't be. You've been around her long enough to decide whether or not she's trustworthy."

"She seems to want to change, she also seems fond of Barton. I think she can be trusted, with time." Coulson said. "She's obvious new to having an Omega, so the Alphas that usually make fun of Barton might be in trouble, there's no telling how she'll respond."

Fury frowned as he stared out the window before turning to Coulson. "So she's unpredictable." He thought for a moment before sighing. "Alright. Keep an eye on them both - if she's fond of him and they're soulmates, make sure Barton doesn't get distracted. Let them train together and find out her strengths and weaknesses - being soulmates, they have the strongest bond as partners. I want to see if they can work together without making mistakes and putting themselves in danger. If they succeed, I'll send them on a mission." Then he nodded at Coulson. "For now, watch them and let them train, then report to me. You're the handler for both of them now."

"Yes, sir." Coulson said.

Fury nodded. "Good. You're dismissed."

Coulson gave a nodded and left Fury's office. "I hope you made the right choice, Barton."

"Okay first things first, you can't kill a fellow agent no matter how much they ask for it. Second, you listen to your handler and lastly you can't share information with anyone on your mission unless they have clearance." Clint said looking over at Natasha as he walked to hallway that lead to his room.

Natasha nodded, "Got it."

Clint went over to the door across from his and opened it and looked over at her. "So, this is your room, you have a small kitchen and living room, but if you want lunch I'll make us some, you can come over whenever you want." Clint said.

Natasha peered inside curiously, brows rising in delight at how hospitable the room was. Then she looked at Clint. "Thanks..."

"Your welcome, I'm going to the shooting range soon, you want to come?" Clint asked.

Natasha nodded. "Sure."

Clint gave her a smile before entering his room to get changed before coming out and stretched, he was in a simple jeans and shirt.

Natasha hadn't changed as she stepped out of her room and closed the door, but she had gotten a drink. She gave him a small nod, signalling to him she was ready.

Clint gave her a slight smile before showing her the way to shooting range. Once he enter the shooting range he was praying that Agent Wong wouldn't be there and was happy to find he wasn't there.

Natasha looked around the range calmly, a small smie gracing her lips in delight. SHIELD sure did have all the toys - it was like heaven.

"So which gun do you want?" Clint asked as he went for a sniper gun without the scope, and turned to Natasha.

Natasha turned to look at the guns before quietly wandering over and picking up a handgun, turning it around in her hands to look at.

Clint watched her before going to one of the booths and set his gun down before bending down and aimed his gun before taking a slow breath and let it out pulling the trigger and grinning when the bullet hit the target in the dead center.

Natasha snapped her head up on defensive instinct when she heard the gun fire, but then relaxed when she noticed it was Clint and the weapon was facing away from her. Walking over, she took her position in a separate both, loaded her handgun, lifted it to aim, took a few steadying breaths and then fired. She smirked as it too hit the centre.

Clint looked over at her and grinned. "Nice shoot." He said as he pulled the trigger again and once more hit the dead center before he straighten up and looked up when the door if the shooting range open and Agent Wong entered with his usual cocky attitude, Clint gave a mental sigh, hoping he had some common sense not to start something with Natasha.

"Heard you got in trouble, Barton, what's the matter can't handle yourself in the field?" Agent Wong said with a sneer.

"I handle myself better then you, Wong." Clint said causally smirking when he saw Wong glare at him.

Natasha turned around as she heard the new voice and quietly regarded the agent before her. His cockiness made her grit her teeth as she took two steps out of the both and crossed her arms, watching him. "Everyone has trouble when trying to handle me, so don't worry, Barton can handle himself just fine against others." she called to the stranger, her words both defending Clint and sending a warning to Wong.

Wong looked over at her and gave her a smirk. "Really, you cause trouble well I guess that means Barton will be in more trouble if you slip and do something you shouldn't." Wong said cockily. ""It's about time Barton knows his place as an Omega."

Clint rolled his eyes. "Your just upset that I didn't return your feelings on having a one night stand with you." Clint said smirking at Wong. "And your pissed off that I kicked your ass when you try to force yourself on me."

Wong glared at Clint walking over to him. "Why you little..." Clint stood his ground.

"Little what, Wong?" Clint taunted.

Moving like the spider that inspired her codename - Black Widow - Natasha stealthily snuck up behind Agent Wong and struck out with her right foot, slamming her heel into the back of his right knee before ducking down and jabbing her fingers into the other and then ramming her shoulder into his back, sending his off-balanced stance to the floor. She swooped down on him as he fell, her hands winding like vices around his wrists and pinning them to his back as she dug her knee into his spine, a warning that with enough force she could do plenty of damage, so he'd better co-operate. When she finally lifted her eyes from the form pinned beneath her, an instinctive Alpha light shone in her eyes as she settled her eyes on Clint and forced herself to calm down, before smirking. "I'm sure he was just going to compliment you, Barton," she muttered smoothly before putting more weight on her knee and looking back down at Agent Wong. "Weren't you?"

"Yes.." Wong said or more like squeaked out.

"Flattery, but not need." Clint said before looking at Natasha. "I think you can let him go, Agent Wong was just leaving, weren't you?"

"Yes." Wong said as he tried to move in Natasha grip but found it impossible.

Natasha's smirk grew at the agent's apparent helplessness and she slowly leant down to place her lips at his ear, muttering, "I hear one squeak that you're bothering Barton, and SHIELD's laws aren't going to stop me from coming after you. Get how that works?" she snarled, leaning a little heavier on her knee then standing and releasing him as she stepped back.

"Don't let Wong bother you, he's just all bark and no bit." Clint said as he played with leather strap he had wrapped around his left arm.

Natasha set her angry eyes on Clint and exhaled heavily, shaking her head in irritation. Forcefully, she calmed herself and her cool, composed facial mask slid back onto her face.

Clint gave her a cheeky grin before going back to playing with strap on his left arm. He wonder briefly if he should tell Natasha what it really was.

Natasha watched Clint quietly, silently arching an interested brow as he fiddled with something on his arm. She tilted her head, trying to understand what it was, brows furrowing in confusion and curiosity.

Clint looked up at her and grinned, letting her see the black strap around his wrist up to his forearm. "It's a bow, it's in disguise." Clint said. "In case I ever loose or my other bow gets taken I have this as a back up."

Natasha's brows shot up in surprise at his answer and she slowly approached him, eyes fixed on the strap on his arm. She reached out quietly, gently resting her fingers on the strap, brow dropping to furrow above her eyes in confusion. Then she lifted her gaze to meet his, asking, "Show me?"

Clint smiled and nodded as he unstrapped it and pulled until it went straight and then pulled the string out and finally looked like a bow. "It's pretty cool and enemies don't expect." Clint said.

Natasha blinked once again, surprised as her eyes appraised the bow before her. Then she turned to Clint, a slow smirk forming on her lips, eyes glinting teasingly. "Sneaky."

"I know." Clint said as he fold the bow back into a strap and wrapped around his arm. "Are you hungry?" Clint asked.

"Yes." Natasha answered with a nod. "You cooking?"

"I am." Clint said smiling.

"Good." Natasha grinned back. "I like your cooking."

"Thanks, so is chicken parmesan, okay?" Clint asked as he walked out of the shooting range.


	4. Getting Along

**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

 **Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Warnings:** Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

 **Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

* * *

"Just fine," Natasha replied, following Clint to his room, walking along side him as he walked down the hallways until they finally reached his room.

Clint smiled as he opened the door to his quarters and let Natasha in as he went over to the kitchen and cleaned his hands.

Natasha glanced about the room, she was impressed he kept things really tidy and clean, organized too.

Clint went about the kitchen getting things out that he need to make chicken parmesan, once he had everything out he turn on his radio enjoying the music.

Natasha watched him then turned and gazed about the room, appraising it. She felt herself slowly relax as she wandered around, taking the room in. Natasha looked at the bookself, he had plenty of books, Sherlock Homes, Edgar Allen Po, some books on Alphas and their behavior which made Natasha snort, books aren't always accurate. She looked over at the closed door that lead to his bed room and looked away quickly when she felt something inside her stir.

"Are you alright?" Clint asked Natasha as he put the chicken into the oven.

"Yes." Natasha said as she looked at him.

Clint nodded and started setting up the table, pretty soon they were eating and talking about things they like to do just to escape from the awkward silence.

Clint put away the dishes he just washed them and dried them and looked at Natasha. "So, what do you want to do?" Clint asked.

"I'm not sure..." Natasha murmured thoughtfully, looking at him. "Any ideas?"

Clint sat down next to her and looked thoughtful before looking at her. "Where landing soon at a ground base, how much do you like nature?" Clint asked Natasha.

Natasha shrugged as she gazed around. "Never really put too much value in it, but I don't mind nature, I suppose." She looked at him, arching a questioning brow. "Why?"

"I'm going hiking or just a nature walk, if you want to join." Clint said.

"Sure." Natasha nodded.

Clint smiled. "We're landing right about now."

Following Clint's words, Natasha felt the landing of the ship and looked around before slowly standing.

Clint stood up and opened the door to his room and stepped outside into the hallway and looked over at Natasha before walking to the nearest exit of the ship.

Natasha followed quietly, pausing as Clint exited the ship and she gazed around uneasily before following, stepping lightly and smirking as her feet touched the ground.

Clint looked around watching other SHIELD agents go around doing their stuff, he walked toward to the forest.

Natasha paused as she saw where Clint was heading. She soon came to a complete stop and arched a challenging brow at Clint. "You going to take me in there to murder me, huh? Nobody would ever find the body." She smirked.

Clint looked back her surprised before laughing slightly. "I can try but something tells me I'll lose. Your stronger then me, and you've have faster reflexes along with better one on one skills then me...so I should be saying I hope you don't murder me in there." Clint said in amusement.

Natasha laughed and then gave a short snort. "I haven't been assigned to kill you." Her eyes took on a dark glint, purposely trying to unnerve him as she slowly advanced on him. "And I don't kill without orders. Now, if you were my next target..." She faded off, smirked and then stepped quietly between the trees, vanishing from his sight and wondering if he would follow.

Clint raised an eyebrow, he knew he should fear her or at least not trust her as much as he did but he couldn't help it, the Omega in him made him. Clint followed Natasha into the trees that she disappeared behind.

Natasha smirked but didn't turn around as she heard Clint follow. Stepping lightly over the tree roots, leaf litter and anything else that covered the forest floor, she lifted her eyes up to the tree branches above and marvelled at how ancient and tall they were. It was beautiful in here.

Clint followed her silently before speaking. "Beautiful, is it? If you don't mind I'll like to show you something." Clint said softly.

Natasha paused and turned to Clint curiously before silently gesturing for him to lead the way with a small smile and nod.

Clint gave her a smile before leading into the right side if the forest away from any trail. "I found this place a while back, never told anyone about it, and even if I'm followed they can't extaly make their way down." Clint said leading her to a creater and looked over at her before sitting down and lowering himself down using a tree root and his assassin skills to get down to the land and pond below.

Natasha watched his graceful descent with interest before following. She shifted herself about agilely, landing lightly on the ground after a short jump and gazing around silently in wonder, smiling slightly.

Clint sat down and looked down at the water of the pond. "It's quite and peaceful place, there's a intact Indian town behind us too, it's very pretty, I explored it a few times but I leave everything in its place."

Natasha made a small sound of approval, delight and surprise - a complex combo - and took a seat beside Clint, smiling. "As you would," she agreed quietly, looking around their tranquil surroundings and relaxing in the peace.

"I can take you to see it, it's a wonder to see." Clint said softly as he closed his eyes.

"Mmm...Maybe later..." Natasha replied softly.

"Okay." Clint said lean forward to dip his fingers in the water feeling completely relaxed, his scent became a little stronger showing his peaceful feelings.

Upon breathing in, Natasha caught Clint's scent and smiled, his peaceful emotions easing her own. Slowly she closed her eyes, showing just how much she trusted him and this place as she let her guard down a little.

Clint opened his eyes and looked at Natasha and smiled.

Feeling eyes on her, Natasha smirked but didn't look at him. "Is there a reason you're staring, Barton?"

"Your very beautiful." Clint said softly.

Natasha's eyes flew open in surprise and looked over at him, startled. Years of being a trained assassin and schooling her emotions into an expressionless facade helped her hide her blush, however, and she smirked instead. "Thank you. You're pretty handsome yourself."

Clint flushed slightly, even though he was trained assassin himself, he found himself unable to hide anything from his Alpha. "Thank you." Clint said.

Natasha grinned and nodded, deliberately making it obvious that she was eyeing his blush before muttering playfully, "Embarrassed, are we?"

Clint flushed further and smiled slightly. "A little." He admits softly.

Natasha sniggered softly under her breath before reaching over and lightly patting his cheek. "No worries." She smiled.

Clint smiled back at her and nodded, looking around the pond enjoying the beauty nature had to offer.

Natasha gazed around too, enjoying the silence and peace.

Clint looked at the sky. "We should head back soon." Clint said not really wanting to leave.

Natasha sighed and glanced up. "Not only is it getting dark, it's going to rain."

"Rain?" Clint asked hoping to keep the unintentional fear out if his voice, he hated thunder and lighting it remind him to much about his part he rather forget but couldn't and he hated the fact that he was scared of thunder and lighting like a child would be.

"Yes…" Natasha said slowly, eyeing the dark clouds drawing nearer as she stood, and then glanced down at Clint questioningly. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Clint said quickly before clearing his throat. "I mean nothing." Clint said in a much calmer tone.

Natasha quirked a brow but shrugged and left it alone. "Alright." Turning back to the way they came, she began to climb up, moving fluidly.

Clint climb up after her and walked close to her aa they made their way back to the SHIELD ground base, when thunder boomed over head making Clint jump and tried to calm his racing heart, he released a little bit of his fear into his scent.

Natasha chuckled at Clint's reaction to the thunder before she caught the fear in his scent and frowned at him. "You're scared of thunder?"

Clint took a deep breath and force a smile on his face. "I..am..." Clint started to say but when a louder thunder clap hit he jumped and put a hand to his mouth to stop the squeak that was threatening to escape.

Natasha sighed and rolled her eyes. "Omegas…" she muttered under her breath, but couldn't help the amused smirk spreading across her face as she stepped closer, wondering if her presence would help ease him a little.

Clint would have given her a glare but instead he just picked up the pace to get back to the base faster, though her scent was soothing him a little.

Once Clint caught sight of the base, he gave a sigh of relief and walked inside, looking over at Natasha. "I'll show you, your room here, in this base." Clint said before going down a hallway, making half way down before another thunder clap was heard and Clibt jumped and made of soft squeak before glaring at Agent Butch who laughed and smirked mockly at Clint, choosing to ignore Natasha.

"Ah, didn't know you feared thunder, Barton, maybe you need something to keep your mind of things." Agent Butch said heavily implying what he meant.

"Shut up and stay away from me." Clint said harshly, glaring at him.

Natasha eyed their interaction before picking up on Clint's hostility and slight despair. She arched a brow as she stepped up to his side and levelled Agent Butch with a calm gaze that also held a dangerous glint that put most on edge. "Who are you?" she demanded quietly, holding his gaze sternly.

Agent Butch looks at her with a calm gaze. "Someone," he drawled out before grinning at Clint and walking away. "You'll be begging for me soon, Barton, you'll see."

Clint glared at him as he disappeared and he continued his way down the hall. "Oh, I hate him."

"I can see why," Natasha snarled quietly as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Agent Butch's back.

Clint looked at Natasha and gave a brief smile. "Come on lets go." Clint said he walked away.

Natasha looked at Clint silently for a few minutes before following him, asking, "Where to?"

"Well I can show you , your room or we can go to mine. Whatever you wish but I just want to get away from the..," Clint flinched when he heard the thunder.

Natasha grimaced, before answering, "Where's my room?"

"This way." Clint said as he walked into another hallway, then after many twist and turns. "Your room, mine's down the hall if you need anything."

Natasha glanced at the door and then back to Clint, nodding her head in understanding. "Thanks."

Clint gave her a brief smile before turning his heel and quickly walking to his room, to unfortunately hide underneath his covers of his bed and try to block out the noise.

Clint was up on the roof watching everyone go by, he looked up at the sky briefly wondering what his exact feelings were when it came to Natasha.

Natasha hadn't had much to do today except talk to Fury and Hill, so she found herself wandering about bored and decided to see just how high up this building went. Walking up the multitude of stairs, she came to the top level, which was flat and open, giving her the perfect view of her surroundings. Wandering out quietly, she walked to the edge and leant her elbows on the wall that came up to her hip.

Clint spotted her and walked over. "Natasha?"

Recognising the voice, Natasha's only reaction was to tense before relaxing and turning her face to glance over her shoulder at Clint, arching a questing brow. "Barton."

"Lovely view isn't it?" Clint asked as he lean against the rail as well and looked down, he seem to be wearing long sleeve shirt something that he usually doesn't wear to cover the bruises that he got while sparring against an Alpha that was too happy to put him in his place adittute going.

Natasha turned her eyes back out to the view and nodded silently in answer, eyes studying before she turned that intelligent gaze to Clint and observed his attire with a questioning look in her eyes.

Clint looked at her and found himself answering her silent question without really thinking. "I have bruises, someone was a little to gleeful in pushing down into the mattress in the training room."

Natasha's expression turned cold and hard as she looked away, scowling. "Who?"

"Agent Kylle, but he's just a jerk to everyone especial omegas, I got use to it." Clint said offhandly.

Natasha's jaw flexed in that subtle way that said she was pissed, but she just gave Clint a curt nod and fell silent, frowning at the sudden onslaught of defensive tendencies she felt toward him.  _What the hell_? she thought, irritated.

Clint gave her a brief smile before looking down at the ground. "Can I ask you what it's like to be an Alpha?"

Natasha blinked and looked at him out of the corner of her eye, brow rising in disbelief and surprise before she sighed and looked away. She shifted her elbows a little before replying, "It's…powerful." She paused, brows furrowing in thought. "An Alpha is the highest rank, and the strongest, isn't it? So it makes sense that an Alpha has the most power…And the most responsibility." She grimaced a little before smoothing out her expression. "It can be difficult, because Alphas are so dominant and territorial they instantly despise each other unless they're soul mates…But it can be very rewarding too because we have such an advantage."

She fell silent before looking back at him. "What's it like to be an omega?"

Clint looked thoughtful before looking at Natasha. "It can be hard since some Alphas think we should bend to their every whim... It also nice because we seem to be able to express more emotions then Alphas and one will judge us to harshly." Clint went quite. "I'm thinking less territorial we don't mind new people, be them omegas or alphas."

Natasha listened quietly and then nodded her head, looking away from him. "Interesting." she muttered.

"It is, we live in two very different worlds, huh?" Clint said. "So how's training?"

Natasha nodded, before sighing. "Training's…training." She shrugged. "You?"

"It's was training." Clint said looking at the sky.


	5. Having an Omega is Hard

  
**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

  
**Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

  
**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

  
**Warnings:** Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

  
**Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

* * *

Agent Wong grinned at Natasha, she seems agitated and he smirked even more. "What's the matter Newbie, cat got your tongue?"

Spinning around Natasha narrowed her eyes in warning at the Agent, her top lip shifting the slightest bit over her teeth, like it wanted to curl back and snarl at him. She turned her face away briefly, nostrils flaring as she thought up a reply before turning steely eyes back to him, "No, actually. But if you don't watch it, you won't have your's for long."

"Oh? Grouchy, are we? What's wrong your Omega left you." Wong sneered as he leaned against the wall.

Natasha scoffed, levelling him with a poisonous glare. "What would you know?"

"I'm justing saying since your more twitchy, maybe Barton left for someone more suitable." Wong said smirking.

Natasha turned and snarled at him, baring her teeth with her eyes blazing in warning and anger. "Then he obviously hasn't come to you," she snapped.

"Ah, don't really care, he's just you know a virgin and virgins are fun to deflower." Wong said indifferent grinning at her, he love provoking her. "Still, you shouldn't be so short temper just because you haven't seen him in what is it now, five days." Wong grinned when he noticed her reaction.

Natasha's eyes narrowed as she fisted her hands at her sides, gritting her teeth and breathing deeply to try and calm herself, regain some composure.

It wasn't working.

"Been watching, haven you?" she hissed defensively, taking a step toward him.

"And if I have?" Wong taunted as he smirked, she was losing her cool, that was excellent, he didn't see why everyone feared her.

"How about I let you in on a little secret?" Natasha murmured as she walked toward him, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Oh, and what is that?" Wong asked not paying attention some part if his brain that screamed 'RUN!'.

"When I don't like something, I 'take care of it'. And I don't like watchers, Wong," Natasha answered darkly.

"Oh, is that so Romanova." Wong said in a bored tone but smirked at her. "I don't watch you, nothing much to see song your an Alpha but Barton he's something and an Omega which makes it so much better."

Wong's taunting words were the straw that broke the camel's back. Launching forward, Natasha drew back an arm and then threw it forward, knuckles landing soundly against Wong's jaw as she swung around and kicked at his legs.

Wong groan as he land on his back hiding his jaw which was pounding. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" He said angrily as he glared at her.

"You were asking for it!" Natasha snapped furiously, pacing angrily before him.

"Asking of it?! Your acting like a caged animal." Wong said with a glare.

"Then you should know not to provoke caged animals!" Natasha snarled back, spinning around to glare at him.

"You're so right about the animal thing." Wong said with a sneer.

Natasha sent him a poisonous glare and then began stalking toward him. "In a way, aren't we all animals?" she asked quietly, holding his gaze.

"So, you act more like an animal then the rest of us." Wong said.

Natasha smirked darkly, stopping a foot away from him. "Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. But I do believe that whatever I am, it makes me a better killer. So don't test me, Wong."

Wong was going to answer her when he heard a sharp tone say, 'That's enough Agent Wong.' And Coulson appeared.

Coulson looked down at him and then at Natasha. "Please leave, Agent Wong." Coulson said.

Wong stood up and left quickly not wanting to test Coulson or Natasha anymore.

Natasha stiffened at the unexpected voice, reluctantly taking a step back from Wong and following him with her eyes as he left. Then she turned her gaze to observe the room, awkwardly avoiding looking at Coulson, unable to help but feel the dread in her gut. He was a great handler, but he had a way of making her feel guilty, against her will. That was quite an art.

"Natasha, how are you?" Coulson asked after a while of Natasha avoiding his gaze. "Your more tensed then usual."

Natasha gritted her teeth at his question and glanced quickly at him out of the corner of her eye before looking away again. Her hands began to fidget as she thought. "I'm…" she sighed and shook her head, deciding to just answer him. She was finding it easier to open up to him these days, to trust him a little more. "I haven't seen Clint for a few days, and it's..." She sighed angrily, shaking her head. "I don't like it."

"Ah, don't worry he's still here, he's in his room but he's in heat so it's locked up tight to prevent any Alpha from getting to him. It's been five days, he'll be here in two." Coulson said. "Prephas until then I can train you a little bit, if you don't mind."

Natasha relaxed a little at Coulson's words, releasing a heavy sigh and then looking at him, before nodding quietly. "Sure thing, Boss." She smirked, the tiniest hint of playfulness to her voice.

Coulson gave a brief smile. "Let's get going, shall we?" Coulson said.

Natasha nodded as she followed Coulson to the training room, even though she still dreaded not seeing Clint for another two days.

 ** _Seven days_**. Seven days since Natasha last saw Clint, and it was driving her crazy. So, she believed, that was a good enough excuse to why she did what she did. Which was, as soon as she saw him she rushed at him, lightly gripped him by the arm and not-so-lightly-but-not-too-forcefully shoved him against the wall, teeth bared slightly as she studied him, her Alpha instincts raging.

Clint blinked and looked at Natasha with confusion, he was slightly pale and he was sleepy because of the lack of sleep during his heat which is why it took him a while to realize he forgot to tell Natasha about his heat and looked sheepish. "Hi..." He said weakly, his scent was still slightly stronger then other times since he just got out of his heat.

Taking in a breath, Natasha stiffened at his appealing scent and scowled at the positive reaction her own hormones were beginning to produce, aiming the glare at him in irritation. "So you disappear for a week, don't tell me, and I have to find out from Coulson?" she snarled, although her hold on him was gentle, possibly even nurturing.

"Sorry...my heat started suddenly and I left quickly to my room to deal with it, forgot to tell you. I'm not used to having an Alpha but I promise to tell you next time." Clint said honestly as he kept eye contact with Natasha.

Natasha scoffed, although she could take his words as the honest truth. "You 'forgot to tell me'," she scowled, jaw flexing before she sucked in a calming breath and released him, stepping back and glancing him over before turning her eyes away. "Alright."

"Sorry..." Clint said softly as he stretched and he yawn before looking at her. "So, what happen while I was gone, I did leave those poor agents to your mercy." Clint said slightly joking.

"That you did," Natasha smirked, before the expression fell into a dark scowl. "And if Coulson hadn't come along, I might have killed Wong…Or at least badly injured him."

Clint looked at her. "Is he still bothering you?" Clint asked. "I thought he learned his lesson...unless he's trying to prove that he can beat you which is ridiculous." Clint said.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "When isn't he bothering me?" Then she scoffed and shrugged, "Beats me. The agent's an idiot - I don't know how he lasted this long."

"Well, before you he was the best spy and assassin but now he's only second and it might have put a hole in his ego and he's taking it out on you." Clint said. "Books do say that Alphas don't like being de-throne from what they consider 'their' territory and that's what happen between you and Wong."

Natasha snorted softly, smirking at the thought of besting Wong - which she'd done many times, she supposed - before turning to arch a brow at Clint. "Don't live your life off of books, Clint. They're not always helpful."

Clint looked at her. "Really? Well I guess your right, so what do you want to do?" Clint asked her.

"…Swim?" Natasha asked.

"Sure." Clint said. "I just won't go too deep, I still slightly weak from the heat." Clint admitted as he rubbed his eyes before looking at Natasha with a brief smile.

Natasha studied him before nodding her head and began walking. "Alright."

Clint followed her and kept pace with her as they walked to the pool.

Arriving at the pool, Natasha stopped at the shallow end - which wasn't all that shallow - and turned to Clint with a playful smirk, "Want some floaties?"

"Haha, very funny Im tired and sore but not that much." Clint said as he looked at the pool and turned to face Natasha. "Shouldn't we get changed?" Clint asked.

Natasha chuckled, turning to Clint before rolling her eyes and slipping off her shorts and shirt, revealing her one-piece underneath. "I already am. It was either this or the bikini, but I don't think you deserve the bikini just yet." She smirked.

Clint looked at her and shook his head. "Well, nice to know." Clint said as he went to the changing room and came out in his swimming trunks and got into the pool. "Cold...it's cold." Clint muttered to himself as he walked in deeper.

Natasha snorted, jumped in herself and submerged fully, smiling at the refreshing coldness as she popped back up. "You're being a sook. Just dunk your head under and it'll be better."

Clint gave her a look but did as she suggest before coming back up and shaking his head, the water made his scent more stronger.

Natasha smirked, "Better?" When his scent hit her, she tensed.

"Yeah, it was why you so tense , Tasha?" Clint asked her, not knowing that he just used a nickname and not her full name for the first time.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "I'm always tense." When the last word registered - a nickname - she stared at him silently for a while, not sure what to think or feel. Accept it or reject it? Her brows furrowed the slightest bit in confusion, before she smoothed out her expression and sent him a steely look. "'Tasha'?" she repeated.

"You're not always tense..." Clint started said then looked confused when she repeated the nickname he just said before flushing slightly. "Sorry...my mind still somewhere between heat induce and normality...it's only been a few hours since the heat ended and I think I called out to you..." Clint muttered as he flushed further in embassement and looked away.

At the admission, Natasha cleared her throat awkwardly and looked away herself, resisting the urge to fidget as she avoided his gaze. "I see…"

"I'm sorry I won't call you that if you don't want." Clint said as he lean deeper into the water.

Natasha thought for a while, jaw flexing before sighing and shrugging. "I don't know," she muttered. "I don't know."

Clint nodded before taking a deep breath and went into under water swimming easly before popping up looking at Natasha. "Come on, I'm feeling a little better want to go to the deep end, I'll race ya." Clint said.

Natasha grinned, before nodding and moved over to stand in line with him, but with enough room between them. She sunk down into the water, ready.

Clint also got ready. "Ready, set and go." Clint said before he started swimming, he wonder briefly who would win , mostly likely Natasha.

Natasha kicked forward on the 'go' and started sprinting, always competitive.

Clint swims quickly and pretty soon the reach the end of the pool in tie. "I guess we're tied." Clint said as he gives Natasha a smile.

Natasha huffed, but oddly was only a little irritated. She turned to Clint, "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Clint said as he pulled himself out, he didn't exactly feel to good right now, his scent clearly showed his distressed when he realized that he shouldn't have swimmed that fast just a few hours after his heated ended.

Natasha frowned when she caught his scent, her instincts rising up to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just over did for right now, just let me catch my breath." Clint said giving her a slight smile.

Natasha nodded in understanding, managing a very, very small smile in return, waiting.

Clint took deep breaths and let them out slowly before opening his eyes and getting back into the pool. "I'm okay, now."

Natasha nodded and studied him for a moment before letting herself float on the water, Clint looked at her before long they were talking about different methods to torture people.

"It's getting late, I'm heading to bed." Clint told Natasha as he got of the pool.

Natasha took a deep breath just as Clint got of the pool and his scent hit her again, she narrow her eyes at the water, thankful for the cool water for once.

"Alright, night." Natasha said as Clint waved to her and disappearing inside unknowing how much his scent affected her.

After a few minutes she pulled herself out of the pool and headed to her room once she pulled a towel around her body. Clint was affecting her in ways she never thought possible and it made her on edge for how she responded, she didn't know if she liked it or not. She walked into her room and looked so confused as she could still smell Clint's sweet Omega scent in the halls and she didn't like that other Alphas could as well. Before she knew what she was doing, she walked over to his door and pulled to see if it was closed. Satisfied that it was closed up, she once again head to her room and closed the door this time. Natasha sighed as she groan, Clint scent affect her once again only this time she didn't have the cold water to help her, she glanced down.

 _Yup, it wants attention, I feel like a teenager when I would get this for nothing_. Natasha thought as she tried to will away the problem but it refused.

"I need a shower...a long shower." She muttered under her breath as she walked to her bathroom.


	6. Hormones are a pain

**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

 **Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Warnings:** Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

 **Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

PS: There some heavy masturbate in this chapter read at your own risk.

* * *

Natasha entered her bathroom and went over to the shower/tub wondering which one she'll take a shower or a bath before deciding to take a bath instead of a shower, once she got the water right she let the tub fill up.

Natasha sighed as she stripped off her bathing suit, ignoring her semi-hard member, turning off the water and getting into the warm water. Natasha washed her hair and her body but her member refused to go done, she tried ignoring it but now it was annoying and she gave a weary sigh...she'll have to take care of it by jerking off...something she hasn't done since her teens.

Natasha brought her hand down into the warm water and gently ran her hand over the length, shuddering in the jolt of pleasure that went through her. Natasha gently started to pump her member, groaning as it full expanded, she let it go watching as it was fully erect and was hitting her stomach. She felt herself flush in embarrassment look at her, she was masturbating because she couldn't handle a few pheromones from Clint.

Well, he is your Omega and soul mate, it must affect you more then anyone. A part of her brain argued.

Natasha closed her eyes and she once more began to move her hand up and down, swirling her thumb over the head of her hard member teasing the opening there making her moan in pleasure. She picture Clint in her mind, he was flushed and laying on his back his legs all spread and his opening dripping with his slick, his pheromones filling the room and driving her crazy. Telling her to take him and knot him, fill him up to the brim with her cum.

Natasha began to pump faster as she picture being inside Clint, thrusting into him, making him moan and scream her name as he comes all over their stomach and his slick coats their thighs. Natasha felt a knot in her stomach and pressure building up until she gave a soft groan and throw her head back as she orgasm in the water.

"Clint...oh, god." Natasha groaned out as she came into her hand and the water, she blinked open her eyes as she looked down, her cock twitched as it released a large load of cum into the water, her knot inflated and was very sensitive where it was touching her hand.

Natasha panted for air as she let go of her cock, letting it twitch and release the cum inside the water, she was very surprise of the amount she was releasing, she always thought that she'll release this much once she knotted inside an Omega but I guess just thinking of knotting Clint made her so..horny.

Natasha wrapped a towel around herself as she walked of her bathroom, it taken almost an hour for her knot to reduce her member back to its normal flaccid state only to feel it becoming hard once she started thinking in Clint again. Natasha groaned and glared at it before spotting the package on her bed with her name on it.

She walked to it and opened it and raised an eyebrow, she found a Soloflesh sex toy for Alphas already filled with warm water and lube that smelled like an Omega's heat phonemes. She pulled them put and groaned softly somebody noticed her arousal but she acknowledge that she need it.

Natasha put the box down on the floor and took the towel off and placed the toy on the bed, grabbed the lube spreading it over her hard member, the lube smelled so good. But it was nothing compared to Clint's scent, she grasped her member and pushed the head inside the Soloflesh before pushing all the way in, she brought her hands to rest on the bed, groaning softly. It was gripping her cock in the right ways, it was warm...if Clint's opening is anything like this Natasha couldn't wait to take him.

She pulled her hips back leaving only the head of her penis inside and then started thrusting, gently first and slowly speeding up. She groaned softly closing her eyes loosing herself to the feeling. She groaned softly when her orgasm, her knot swelled and locked her inside the sex toy and it squeezed her knot in all the right places. Natasha panted slightly as she shivered in pleasure as she released a lot of cum inside the toy. She stood up slowly as she pulled slightly and then gave a weary sigh when she noticed she was locked inside the toy.

"That...Omega...what has he done to me?" Natasha said sighing not knowing if she liked this or not.

"I'm like a teenager again..." Natasha sighed out.

Natasha waited out until her knot loosen enough up pull out of the toy and cleaned herself up with the towel before getting into some boxers and night shirt and putting everything away before getting into the bed exhausted after what she just did.


	7. Injury on a Mission

**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

 **Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD.

Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

 **Warnings:** Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

 **Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

* * *

**A Year Later**

Clint placed his duffle bag on the bed of the hotel he and Natasha will be stay at unt they could kill this person they we're send to kill. Clint turned around and faced Natasha, it's been a year since she joined SHIELD and the agents there learn not to mess with her because they would get their asses handed to them. Clint liked the fact that they got closer and that Fury let them be partners for missions even if they were soul-mates.

Natasha stepped into the room and closed the door before observing their surroundings with an apathetic expression. The room  _was_  classier than some they'd been forced to stay at, but it was still pretty shabby. "So, we have to pretend we're together," she began, turning a knowing smirk on Clint as she walked toward him and tossed her duffel bag on the bed. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yup, we're pretending to be together." Clint said as he sat on the bed. "We're supposed to seduce him and then killed him."

"Tasha? I want to ask you something.." Clint said before flushing and looking else where. " ummm...never mind."

Natasha snorted softly as she strolled over and swung around to stand in front of Clint, crossing her arms and arching a brow as he blushed and looked away. When he kept his silence, she sighed, "Just tell me, Clint."

Clint looked up at her and then looked at the floor. "I was wondering...it's getting closer to when my suppressants let my heat come in...and I wanted to know if not this heat but the next one if you can help me through it, as my Alpha?" Clint asked softly.

Natasha stared at him for a while, speechless, her eyes cool but also guarded, in a way expressing how shocked she was at his question. Eventually, she moved away from her tense position and took a quiet seat beside him, leaning her elbows on her thighs and staring down at her clasped hands. Without speaking, she nodded her head in answer.

Clint smiled softly before looking at the clock. "We should get ready."

Clint said as he stood up and open the duffle bag and pulled out the dress pants and shirt. "I still think I'll look ridiculous in this."

Natasha snorted in amusement as she watched him and then stood, stepping over to her own bag. Unzipping it, she pulled out the elegant black dress and lifted a brow at Clint. "Not as ridiculous as me."

Clint gave her a grin. "I would trade you, but that would just make Fury throw a hissy fit." Clint said as he pulled his shirt over his head and put in the new shirt and started button it up and then grabbed the pants, once he finished dressing he looked at Natasha.

"Ready?" Clint asked he straighten his shirt.

She'd slipped into the dress easily enough, but had struggled to zip it up. Cursing quietly in Russian, she turned, defeated, to Clint and sighed. "Could you please zip me up?" She grimaced. "Damn impractical dresses..."

Clint walked over and zipped it up. "There, you go." Clint said as he stepped back and stashed his knives somewhere on his person before looking at Natasha as he walked to the door. "Ready?" Clint asked as he grabbed a brief case that held his bow and arrows.

Craftily arming herself with her knives and guns and then slipping on the ridiculous heels, she sashayed over to Clint's side with a smirk. "Let's go, Barton."

Clint smirked and followed her, once they made it to the party where the victim was and made their way, to him it was very easy to seduce him. He was very into Natasha dispite her being an Alpha and he was attracted to Clint's Omega pheromones. They convinced him to go outside and into an alleyway where they planned to kill him but one of his body guards came along and when Natasha was about to slit their target's throat the body guard pulled out a gun and Clint noticed him.

"Natasha, look out." Clint warned as the body guard pointed the gun at him and fired at him while Clint tried to shot him but couldn't he gasped in pain as he pressed a hand to his chest, the bullet seem to miss his main arteries just by an inch.

"Shit!" Natasha growled, hacking her blade across their target's throat and dropping him to the alley floor before shooting the body guard between his eyes and then dropping to kneel beside Clint. She tore off part of the ridiculous length of her dress and bundled it up before pressing it against Clint's chest to stop the bleeding. "What the hell was that, Barton?" she growled, eyes glancing about them and finding them alone.

"H-he was going to shot you." Clint mumbled softly as he forced himself to stay awake. "Coulson..he's on his way...I send out a emergency signal." Clint slurred slightly. "I feel sleepy."

Natasha spat a Russian curse under her breath before seizing Clint by his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Don't you close your eyes, Barton. Stay awake. Tell me something." She demanded, the dominant side of her Alpha coming out.

Clint blinked and looked at her for a few moments, staying awake. "I really like raspberries... Don't know why I just do." Clint said looking at Natasha, he could hear the jet. "I also like to listen to love songs...don't tell anyone."

Natasha gave a quiet grin in the shadows of the alley as she watched him. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me Barton." Slowly, she leaned forward to whisper into his ear, keeping him awake, "One of my secrets? I love ballet, always have." Pulling back, she searched the sky for the sound of the jet, before spotting it.

Clint nodded before he saw SHIELD medical coming toward them before placing him on a gurney and rushing to stop the bleeding as they took him abroad.

Coulson looked at Natasha as she got into the jet and the jet started to move to SHIELD headquarters.

"Are you okay?" Coulson asked as he looked at the blood staining her hands, wondering how her inner Alpha was handling having her Omega is hurt.

"I'm fine," Natasha answered evenly, watching Clint closely as the medics treated him. Eventually, she tore he eyes away from him to face Coulson, her jaw set irately.

"The idiot got himself shot for me," she muttered quietly, anger slipping through her tone as she looked at Coulson.

Coulson nodded. "I'm afraid Barton does that when he cares enough about you." Coulson said as he stood up in d the jet landed and the medics took Clint away yelling things.

"Oh, no don't you dare flat line on us, Barton." Coulson said.

As the medics used the shock pads until they got a heart beat again and rushed him to a surgery room.

Natasha found herself tensing instinctively as Clint's condition got worse, until the medics managed to steady him again. She released a heavy breath. "Dammit Barton," she snarled angrily before pulling herself up short and glancing at Coulson. Setting her shoulders back, she cleared her throat and straightened her back. "So, now what?"

Coulson looked at her for a moment. "You get clean up and go get debriefed by the time your done Clint will be out of surgery and yo can see him the recovery room." Coulson said.


	8. Early Heat

**EgyptAdbydos** : This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

**Summary** : Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD. Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

**Disclaimer** : I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings** : Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

**Pairings** : Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

* * *

 

Natasha walked swiftly down the long hallways at SHIELD headquarters making her way to the Medic Bay, she didn't stop or move around people causing other people to move out of her way. Most of them where Omegas or others where Alphas who knew not to cross her. Natasha snorted when another Alpha scrambled out of the way, she could only imagine what her face must look like. Clint had really changed her, she briefly wondered how he got pasts her walls and masks so quickly and how she came to care so much about him in such a brief time.

Natasha stopped by the door of the room Clint was in, she didn't love him but she cared about him more then anything in her life. Natasha took a deep breath and walked in and stop short as soon as she entered. Clint looked a little too pale for her taste, he had two IVs in his arms one in each, his left arm had blood IV and his right a regular IV. He had a breathing mask, bandages could be seen from underneath his hospital gown, Natasha closed the door slowly and walked up to Clint's bed, the soft sound of the heart monitor was the only sound in the room.

"You're such an idiot, Barton." Natasha said sitting down watching his peaceful face.

The first thing that went through Clint's mind when he woke up was pain...so much pain. His breath hitched and he slowly opened his eyes feeling tears prickle his eyes, he tried his best to blink those away but it's the body's natural responds to extreme pain so there wasn't much he could do.

Clint finally was able to see past the blurriness that happens when you first wake up after surgery. He felt drossy, in pain and the room spinning didn't help one bit, he made a distress noise in the back of his throat against his will.

Natasha jerked away from her slight slumber in the chair she was in close to Clint's bed and stood up quickly scanning the room for any threat, relaxing just a little after finding none and turn her attention to her injured Omega.

"Clint?" Natasha said surprising herself at the tenderness and softness of her voice, he really changed her didn't he?

Shaking her head and focused on him for now and scanned his face, there was slight sweat coming down his forehead an indication of pain. She quickly pressed the button to released some more Morphine, it was obviously too earlier for Clint to be conscious and she be by his side until he's at least able to point a gun and shoot to defend himself.

_Maybe_. Her inner Alpha voice said to her.

Natasha frowned as she sat down again watching Clint slip into a peaceful slumber again.

"How is he?" Coulson's voice came from the door way.

Natasha snapped her head around at Coulson's appearance and then relaxed back in her chair as he entered halmlessly. She turned her eyes back to Clint in thought, smirking dryly. "He's in pain earlier but otherwise fine," she answered, looking back at Coulson and gesturing to a chair. "Take a seat if you want, Sir."

"I'm fine, I just came to check on Barton and ask you, how you really feeling?" Coulson said studying Natasha.

Natasha snorted softly before sighing. "...I'm a little worried," she stated reluctantly, knowing Coulson would pick up on how much she was undervaluing her worries. "He's been in here a fair bit, then?" she asked, a little too flatly.

"A bit, he's an excellent archer...the best I've seen and he's great with knives and daggers but hand to hand combat...he not very good with that." Coulson said looking at Clint the Natasha. "From one Alpha to another, I would like to suggest that you teach him ban to hand combat, not a lot but enough for help to get there in time." Coulson said.

"I will." Natasha said with a promise.

"Try and get some sleep, Natasha." Coulson as he walked to the door and turn to Natasha again. "Oh, I'm must warn you, Clint hates needles with a passion so he might, kick, scream or show signs of distress when the nurse come to draw blood and things, try not to kill them when your instincts kick in."

Natasha groaned and closed her eyes, nodding her head. "Yes Sir," she muttered before breaking off with a yawn. Blinking, she spotted the couch to her right and debated on sleeping there - sure, it was further away than the chair she was currently seated on, but much closer than her room. With a sigh, she walked over and fell into it, closing her eyes and falling into a light sleep. Any disturbance and she'd fly awake.

Four months later, Clint was finally out of the Medic Bay much to the doctors and nurses relief there had been several close calls with Natasha almost attack them because of his distress pheromones telling her inner Alpha to kill them. Clint made his way to the gym and got up on the monkey bars to perform some acrobatics moves he learn while he was in the circus.

Natasha had heard Clint was finally free of the hospital and went searching for him, pausing by the gym door as she saw him flip about. Her brows rose in interest - she'd seen him move so agilely before, but it never failed to amaze her at how nimble and graceful he was.

Another SHIELD Agent that was in they gym watched Clint and when Clint landed, snorted and looked at Clint with a look that said 'I'm better then you' look.

"Circus freak." Agent Wang said.

"Jerk face." Clint said back with a grin, he really hated uptight Alphas.

Agent Wang glared and stepped closer to Clint, Clint fought the urge to step back knowing that Agent Wang had an advantage over him as an Alpha and hand to hand combat.

"Watch what you say, Barton, I can so easily beat you up." Agent Wang all but snarled.

"You do that and I'll gladly return the favour," Natasha's cold voice whispered behind Agent Wang and she placed her gun to the back of his head - more to deter him than anything. She'd snuck up behind him as he taunted Clint, her protective instincts taking over. Her eyes were fierce, her stance ready and defiant - all signs of an Alpha.

"Of course, a bullet might work just as well," she continued sweetly, her tone of voice seeming like she could shoot him and get away with it. "No one will know."

"Shit." Agent Wang said as he stiffen, "Agent Romanov... I was joking."

Clint scooted away and went to the balance board that was behind Natasha and got up there to sit and watch.

"Mmhmm," Natasha hummed, sensing Clint move to safety behind her, the expression in her voice anything but convinced. There was a bitter undertone to it - she was pissed. "Well, I'm not. So if you want to keep your head, Agent Wang, I suggest you leave this room. Now."

Agent Wang quickly left the room not wanting to test his luck. Clint sat on the balance board for a while watching Natasha. Natasha sighed and slipped her gun back into its holster, puzzled over her instinctive reaction.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked up at Clint. "What?"

"Nothing." Clint said standing up on the balance board and started walking on his hands until he reached the end and did a back flip landing on his feet gracefully.

"So are you here to train?" Clint asked turning to face her. Natasha watched him quietly before walking over to the centre of a cleared space, the floor lined with padded mats.

"I'm here to train you, actually." Clint turned to her, surprised.

"Train me?" Clint asked as he went over to where she was, "In what exactly?"

"Hand-to-hand." she stated, looking at him. "Apparently you're not very good."

Clint looked at her and gave a nodded. "Not my strong point." Clint agreed and smiled sheepishly. "Okay, what first Sensei?" Clint asked as he looked at Natasha, grinning.

Natasha rolled her eyes at the title before slipping into a readied stance. "Okay, punch me. We'll see how you naturally hold yourself and go from there."

Clint blinked but did as he was told, he throw an upper cut punch.

Natasha easily parried his blow and stepped back, nodding to herself. "You're strong, I'll give you that, but not completely balanced. Try widening your stance a bit. If you just rely on brute force, you'll tire easily."

Clint nodded and widen his stance finding a position where he felt balanced and looked at Natasha. "Like this?"

Natasha nodded. "Now, punch me again."

Clint throw an left upper cut punch at Natasha.

Natasha deflected it, but was surprised to find the subtle difference in the force and accuracy of the punch. She nodded. "Better."

Clint nodded and shifted his position as he watched Natasha closely. "What next?" He asked excited. Natasha thought for a moment. "How good are your kicks?"

Clint looked thoughtful before shrugging. "Don't really know but I did make a male Alpha scream opera once." Clint said grinning as he shifted and his scent seem more sweet then usual.

Natasha released a short laugh before unintentionally inhaling his scent and widening her eyes in surprise, looking at him. She regained her composure quickly after, nodding. "Okay, kick me." She readied herself again.

Clint did a low kick aim for the middle of the leg the movement making his scent stronger, it was sweet honey scent and pheromones that indicated fertility.

Natasha dodged his kick before his scent hit her again and she stiffened. "Clint...are you - " she stammered and broke off, unable to finish slightly embarrassed at her arousal by his sweet fertile scent.

Clint looked confused and watched her for a moment. "Am I what?" Clint asked confused before he felt a fire spreading through his body and his heated lace scent increased.

"Oh, shit." Clint said as he backed away. "I need to...I need to get to my room."

Natasha nodded quickly, eyes darting about the room uneasily. There were so many Alphas about, what if he got attacked? It wasn't unheard of. "Do you want me to walk with you there?" she offered quietly, eyes still scanning, trying to breathe as little as possible.

Clint nodded as he inched closer to Natasha, not wanting to get attack by another Alpha.

"Let's go," Natasha muttered, walking toward the training room door and peering out.

The hallway was clear, so she stepped out and gestured for Clint to follow. Clint followed walking down the hallways quickly and sighing in relief when he's room came into view, his heat already progressing faster the usual. Clint open the door and turn over to Natasha.

"Umm...do you want to stay? Or I'll see you in a week or so." Clint said as he lean against the wall from the cramps the heat brought him.

Natasha watched him closely, taking in his slightly weakened stance and suspecting the cramps had something to do with it. "I've heard of a remedy for the cramps," she offered quietly. "If you want me to stay." She shrugged.

Clint nodded as he made his way to his bed and curled up. "I-I do." Clint said softly as his heat cramps became worse and he started slightly sweating from the pain they brought.

Natasha nodded quietly, stepping just inside the door and tensing as she was breathed in his scent again. "I..." she cleared her throat. "I'll be back, I'll get you that remedy." Then she walked to the kitchens to grab it.


	9. Lemon

EgyptAdbydos: This is a plot bunny that has not left me alone so I decided to write it down. I had help from Shakaka, she edit, and we role played most of what's written. So she is credit with playing and writing Natasha.

Summary: Clint was sent to kill Natasha Romanova, but he had a secret that he didn't tell Fury, Natasha was his soul-mate and Alpha, he went along like he agreed with Fury's decision but he had his own plan, try to get her to come with him. He knows that he's playing a gambled but she's his soul-mate, so he's hoping he can use that to his advantage to her to come with him to join SHIELD. Watch them as they fall in love and eventually bring a little one to the world and the ups and downs of parenthood and working with the Avengers and SHIELD.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Warnings: Omega-verse, knotting, lemons, heat cycles, Mpreg, assassin things.

Pairings: Natasha (Alpha) x Clint (Omega), Tony (Alpha) x Bruce (Omega), Thor (Alpha) x Jane (Omega) and Steve (Alpha) x Loki (Omega)

PS: There's a lemon in this chapter if you don't like it then don't read it.

* * *

 

 

Clint felt feverish and started talking off his clothes and laid down the bed sweating as his heat escalated faster then before, his body shiver slightly in excitement when he breathed in Natasha's musky Alpha scent.

Natasha returned a few minutes later with a cool, remedial drink. Unlocking the door she stiffened at the strong scent to reach her and shook her head to clear her thoughts, focussing as she closed the door and walked over to Clint, smirking in amusement.

"Stripping for me already, huh?" she joked as she sat down beside him and handed him the drink, her movements carefully controlled, disciplined.

Clint sat up and took the drink with a smile and sipped it, feeling the cramps lessen.

"Thanks, and I feel too hot with clothes on..it's getting deeper into my heat, faster then other times." Clint said as he flushed slightly at the wave of pheromones that went through him.

Natasha watched him carefully and then lifted her brows in surprise at his confession, nodding slowly.

"Oh..." she muttered, turning her eyes to gaze about the room a little awkwardly. "Why's that?"

Clint finished the drink and placed the glass on the side table before giving a small moan as he felt too many pheromones travel through his body.

"I-I don't know...Oh, god." Clint said as he shivered.

"Tasha...I feel so hot." Clint said as he moved to the center of the bed and put himself on his elbows and knees, in the most submissive position an Omega can get in trying to seek relief but found none.

Natasha stood quickly and retreated from Clint as his submissive position tried to bring a rise of something animalistic - and definitely Alpha - inside of her. She tried to turn her eyes away, tried to distract herself from all the pheromones reaching her, taunting her, but trembled as she stared at him.

"Do...Do you want ice, or a cold towel?" she breathed, sucking in a breath, cringing and then holding it, trying to breathe as little as possible and tearing her eyes away from him, tensing.

"No...just please...take me," Clint practically whimpered feeling his heat taking over and wanting nothing more then his Alpha to take him, market him and knot him.

Natasha paled as his words almost made her snap, made her lose her composure and control, made her give into her instincts. She steadied herself - just.

"And do what?" she demanded in a hiss, forcing to hold herself still.

She was sure she'd know what to do if she completely gave into her Alpha side, but she was worried what she would do. She didn't know what she would do.

"Tasha...please." Clint gasped out as a new wave of his heat hit him, the fire he felt spreading through his body, releasing more pheromones into the air, he felt a rush of slick run down his thighs making him whimper in need.

Natasha groaned and closed her eyes, her composure slipping. She tried to take in a steady breath, but the pheromones that washed through her were too much. She lost it. Her head snapped up as she broke away from her spot and approached him, reaching out a hand to soothe the hot skin of his back as she crawled onto the bed beside him, leaning down to press a kiss to his shoulder.

Clint arched against her touch making her growl in contentment as she kissed up Clint's shoulder, purring slightly when Clint bared his neck for her leaving his bonding gland completely open to her. Natasha kissed it and nipped it gently not breaking the skin just yet before using one of her hands to pull off Clint's boxers leaving him completely naked to her. Natasha pull back slightly feeling slightly guilty when Clint made a distress noise but quickly took off her own clothes, pulling off her own boxers from her hard member.

She gently draped her body over Clint's enjoying the chills of pleasure that went through her body as she rubbed her hard member against Clint's slick hole.

"Natasha..." Clint breathed out as he rubbed against her hard member too, shivering in pleasure as he thought about it being thrust into him and knotting him.

Natasha pulled away even though it was hard but Clint was a virgin and the last thing Natasha wanted to do was hurt him. She gently slip in one finger inside Clint's slick warm entrance, a smirking slightly when Clint mewled slightly and pushed against her finger and she add a second on gently pulling then out and pushing them back in.

"T-Tasha..." Clint moaned slightly when he felt Natasha add a third finger and started moving those fingers around loosening him up for the real prize.

Natasha pulled her fingers out and gave a slight growl when Clint whimpered in need and more slick came out from his already slick opening. She licked the slick off her fingers and gave a low groan of pleasure it tasted delightful, she gently grasped her hard member and gently pushed the head in. Natasha studied Clint's every twitch of his muscles to learn when she was hurting him too much, even though her instincts were tell her to pound into her Omega into the bed until she knotted him hard and filled him with her seed.

Clint gave a soft mewl of pleasure when he felt something bigger then the fingers gently push inside him, he shivered as it slowly pushed in stopping only when it met some resistance, Cling relaxed all his muscles he knew if he tensed up it'll hurt worse. Natasha took a deep breath to prepare herself and quickly with one swift thrust, pushed all the way inside Clint, she trembled with the pleasure that coursed through her body when Clint's walls clamped down on her member.

It was so tight, warm and moist, she wanted so badly to thrust right away but Clint's pained filled whimpered stopped her. Natasha leaned forward pressing her chest against Clint's back making sure not to jostle the area where they were connected and gently kissed and nipped the skin between Clint's neck and shoulder, also know as his bonding gland. She smirked when she felt Clint's body tremble underneath her's, she placed one of her hands on his hips this will help her control the thrusting when the time to do that came and moved her other hand to gently grasp Clint's own hard member and gently messages the head, teasing the opening there.

"T-Tasha..." Clint moaned and arched against her. "Please."

Natasha smirked softly taking as a sign to move and gently pulled out leaving only the head inside and thrusting back in gently, she couldn't help but growl when Clint gasped in pleasure. Natasha did a few more experimental thrusts before she found the spot she was looking for that made Clint moan and mewl in pleasure and started a steady rhythm of pulling out and thrusting back in to hit that same spot over and over inside Clint.

Natasha couldn't help but groan and rest her forehead on Clint's shoulder as their exotic dance became more exotic as she picked up the speed of the trusts, by the way that Clint's walls were clenching around her and his member was twitching as she stroked it to the same rhythm of her thrusts that his orgasm was close.

"Natasha...oh, god...Tasha..." Clint breathed out as he moaned.

Clint closed his eyes and couldn't help but become a pile of mewling, moaning and whimpering Omega who was in heat and was being pounded by his Alpha. Natasha gave a soft growl picked up the speed of her thrust feeling her own orgasm coming soon, she could tell by the feeling in her gut, it felt like pressure was building and pretty soon it'll find it's releasing point. Clint moaned helplessly as his body respond to Natasha's growl, the vibration where felt by his back and went through the rest of his body.

"Natasha!." Clint moaned out as he came all over Natasha's hand and the sheets underneath him, Clint whimpered as his body became ultra sensitive as he could feel his slick running down his thighs from his orgasm and every thrust that Natasha made, he could feel her pushing deeper and that could mean only one thing.

Clint could feel her rapid breathing against his sensitive skin and the fact that she put her hand that she used to stroke him on other his hip and was pulling him closer to her, that could only mean that she was approaching her orgasm.

"Clint." Natasha breathed out softly as she thrusted upwards one last time before she shuddered and released her cum deep inside her Omega, Natasha couldn't help what happen after that, she instinctively bit into Clint's bonding gland as she felt her knot inflate inside Clint and Clint's walls clenched tightly against her knot making her release another load of cum.

Natasha shuddered in pleasure as she pulled her Omega closer to her as she released more of her seed inside him. Clint struggled to keep himself up in his hands and knees and failed letting himself fall on the mattress below bring Natasha with him. The movement caused Natasha's knot to move slightly inside him and Clint gave a whimpered that was filled with pleasure and pain. Natasha felt some guilt for causing her Omega pain and gently kissed the bonding gland she just bit through and gently started rocking her hips forward, she knew her knot kept her from thrusting probably but she could still simulate Clint's g-spot which she thought with her member twitching and releasing her cum might feel some what pleasurable.

Natasha smiled when she was reward with a moan and Clint rocked back to meet her own movements, a few minutes later Natasha gently coaxed her Omega into a more gentle orgasm, she watched as Clint's body shuddered and he moaned softly in pleasure as he came once more.

The intensity of the orgasm left him exhausted and a boneless mass on the mattress, Natasha took a sharp intake of air and left it out as a pleasured hiss when Clint's walls squeezed her knot and caused her to orgasm once more before she shifted and managed to put them on their side before wrapping her arm around Clint's waist and lazily kissed his head.

Clint gave a content sigh and cuddled against Natasha before falling asleep, Natasha smiled gently and left herself fall asleep as well.


End file.
